Canadian Idol
Canadian Idol is a television show on the Canadian television network CTV, based on the popular British show Pop Idol. The show is a contest to determine the best young singer in Canada. Season synopses Season One Season One Contestants The following is a list of Season One contestants, in order of elimination. Richie Wilcox Candida Clauseri Karen Lee Batten Mikey Bustos Tyler Hamilton Toya Alexis Jenny Gear Audrey de Montigny Billy Klippert Gary Beals (runner-up) Ryan Malcolm (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Two Season Two Contestants The following is a list of Season Two contestants, in order of elimination. Brandy Callahan Manoah Hartmann Joshua Seller Kaleb Simmonds Elena Juatco Shane Wiebe Jason Greeley Jacob Hoggard Theresa Sokyrka (runner-up) Kalan Porter (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Three Season Three Contestants The following is a list of Season Three contestants, in order of elimination. Emily Vinette Ashley Leitão Amber Fleury Daryl Brunt Josh Palmer Casey LeBlanc Suzi Rawn Aaron Walpole Rex Goudie (runner-up) Melissa O'Neil (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Four Season Four Contestants The following is a list of Season Four contestants, in order of elimination. Kati Durst Sarah Loverock Brandon Jones Rob James Ashley Coulter Steffi DiDomenicantonio Chad Doucette Tyler Lewis Craig Sharpe (runner-up) Eva Avila (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Five Season Five Contestants The following is a list of Season Five contestants, in order of elimination. Kamila Miller Khalila Glanville Martha Joy Greg Neufeld Tara Oram Matt Rapley Dwight d'Eon Carly Rae Jepsen Jaydee Bixby (runner-up) Brian Melo (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Six Season Six Contestants The following is a list of Season Six contestants, in order of elimination. Adam Castelli Katherine St-Laurent Sebastian Pigott Mark Day Amberly Thiessen Mookie Morris Earl Stevenson Drew Wright Mitch MacDonald (runner-up) Theo Tams (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists World Idol Ryan Malcolm participated alongside 10 other Idols in the 2 show mini-event World Idol. Ryan placed 6th place on 62 points. Ryan performed the Hollies cover - He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother. Ryan received the following scores respectively. UK awarded 5 points Belgium awarded 2 points Australia awarded 5 points USA awarded 4 points Pan-Arab Nations awarded 9 points Poland awarded 2 points The Netherlands awarded 5 points Canada awarded 12 points (default award) Germany awarded 3 points Norway awarded 8 points South Africa awarded 7 points Judges and hosts Judges *Farley Flex (2003-2008) *Jake Gold (2003-2008) *Sass Jordan (2003-2008) *Zack Werner (2003-2008) Host *Ben Mulroney (2003-2008) Correspondents *Jon Dore (2003-2005) *Elena Juatco (2006) *Dave Kerr (2007) *Jully Black (2008) category:Idol television series